User talk:Ice-make:gray
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fairy Tail Couples Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley NICE!!! Hi, Ice make:Gray you have got a nice wiki here even though there are only few members I'm happy you made a wiki like this and I can see you like the pair Gruvia (Gray and Juvia) so if you woul'd like to massage me don't hesitate to go to my talk page, kay?--Dynasty101Warriors 12:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Ice! It's me MK! Just stoppin' by to say hi. Hi. Anyway, I'm here to help you out with this wiki. May I help you by creating pages of Natsu X Lucy kay? Anyway, I hope this wiki is great for all worldwide viewers to see! Worldwide~. Sorry for that long statement.....well.....bye bye and have a great day! MagicalKeyFork Chop! 03:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Make, so I am here in your wiki. Mind if you join the FT chat if you have time and talk to me there? I want to ask you something. Thanks. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 15:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Taadaa Hey ICE, sicnce I'm working on my profile, I created some tamplate for my profile, I just wanted to share with you because maybe if you wanna copy the codes for your profile too. Well, cya! My profile is here if you wanna use those template codes. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 06:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Change Hey Gray,I'm just going to tell you that I'll be changing the proposal pic the you uploaded into a higher quality one so that you woul'd be happy because you are the founder of this wiki,okay?! 05:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. What do you mean? Link me to an example please. Thank you. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 05:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Teams What are the Wiki teams for and who shoul'd create it? Fanon Would this do? RedFemaleKnight ♥ 11:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo Make. Do you want to change the color of our wiki into something not blue? Also, do you want a background for our wiki? I'm just suggesting because you may want... RedFemaleKnight ♥ 12:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. okay then! ^_^ RedFemaleKnight ♥ 09:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) We can consider them as semi-canon, since they are not 100% canon nor 100% fanon. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 08:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) help im having prob putting the pic in the info box can u do that in my profile too please Fairy tailmage; 09:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) job done hey i completed the aquario page if u need any changes please ask me or u can do it urself Fairy tailmage; 14:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Ice i've completed the Rerry and Aquario if you think any necessary changes are needed please inform.Thank you. Fairy tailmage; 12:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey i wud lyk to apply for the post of adminstrator because i have contributed a lot to this wiki i have the basic knowledge of this wiki, i can stop stop and handle vandelism and also i have experience of adminstration. Thank you....- Fairy tailmage; 12:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hi Ice y don't u come to the wiki we gotta do loads of stuff. Fairy tailmage; 07:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... hi ice thanks for promoting me and i promise to use my powers in a right way and i will not dissappoint you and also i have removed that image.- Fairy tailmage; Re:grayza Sorry but if it is a couple shipping Erza to others other than Jellal or Jellal being shipped with others, I say no. I can't help you with fixing that image gallery. I just can't accept other couple for my most favorite characters. I know i'm choosy and selfish, but I just can't break my own heart. I know it's dramatic, but it is me, I can't see that f...ing Gray with my favorite. I'm not open for it. Again, sorry. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 21:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry sorry gray i'm not good with videos or images but i'm sure red can do something and yeah i maybe semi active because of the EXAMS. and yeah maybe the videos are not proper or not suitable to run on the wiki Fairy tailmage; I categorized it as Semi-canon. Anyways, Ice, you are an admin and you should know how to categorize couples based on their appearance in the anime and manga. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 08:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) hey can you come to chat now Fairy tailmage; Inactivity Hey ice i'm gonna be inactive because of the EXAMS till 29 so please understand. Thank you. " Fairy tailmage; Promotion Hi there ice. I'm here to talk about the promotion of dynasty to admin because currently she is the most active after you and she does have contributed to the wiki a lot. So i think you should think about it. It's just a suggestion. Re:Adminstrators Ice, I'm sorry to say this but you have no right to change my state of activeness. You don't know if I'm active or not. If I can't be active till 29th, I will state so. I accept that I get the chance during exams but I'm not fully active. Please mind that. Re:Lerry Sure I can make that page. And it was "Semi-Cannon" but now because Ren ans Sherr likes one another... its "Fanon". Best Couple Creator :Sept Hi Ice i suggest you should give sept's award to Dynasty or maybe Wing. Re:Mainpage Ok, i try to do something.But do you know how did this happen? Excuse me ( ._.)/. I took a look at it again and I'm pretty sure I can solve it now. Permissions asked to give me 30m to fix it please :). 09:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Great success! 09:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage, DONE. Pretty sure I fixed it though..... (_ _ ) 10:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello! You maybe noticed, that I made an edit to the Grayza page, where I modified the infobox a bit, now it's more clear. My question to you: Can I make all the couple articles like that? Because I think it's better than the original. :) Oh, and could you please add my profile picture to the main page, where you list 7 users? Should I upload the picture? Thank you! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks, it will be proper. ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Calm down I'm not fighting ( ._.). I just want credit for my capabilities and help towards this Wiki and your fellow-admin is opposing this. I don't like that. But it's not a fight... yet. >:) 17:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm being especially kind with him, it's rather the opposite, he's kinda offending me ( ._.). But anyway, no, I won't be editing here. I already told you that. 17:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Luke Technician eh? Fine, but I'll only take requests, I'm not gonna go around and fix random things. For the Luke page, it was because there were two images in the gallery with a much higher height, causing the text to be located at the same position under the other pics too. I just made it two galleries, no problem. But I have to make the Technician page myself? No thanks. -.- 10:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Favicon Please tell me if you already took care of it -.-, I already made it as well so you made me do useless work. 13:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I can't crop it anymore since it's already cropped to the limit. I can make it transparent though, I'll do that. But you'll have to upload it since I'm not an admin. Only admins can change stuff like favicon, wordmark and such. Do you have a Skype (way of sending through the file)? I fixed the main page by replacing the divs from the separate templates to regular one-cell tables. Div tags are tricky. 09:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Kay. 10:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:back Well, actually you're an admin, so you don't really need my agreement. But it's nice from you, that you asked. :) I let you, you can calmly change back the infoboxes. Or may I do it? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gray !! ;) I've seen that you are a fan of GruVia and NaLu .. I just to know if you are a fan too of GrulTear, GaLe and Jerza .. and thanks too for creating this wonderful wiki .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 03:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 So SORRY!!! Sorry for the image . Please accept my apology . I will not do it next time .. It happened coz our pc is logging and I changed the name and I taught it was Jerza's pic .. SO SORRY .. I promise I will not do it next time .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 06:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re:Chat Sure. I'm just waiting now... Dynasty101Warriors 07:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Renaming section I've renamed the 'Personalities towards each other' section to 'Relationship' since it sounds shorter and more forward. Natsumi-san pointed out that I haven't asked permission, though, so was that okay? P.S. The GerZa page is locked, so I obviously wasn't able to change it. WingCastle (talk) 07:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Teams & Guilds, Chat and Jerza's page Teams & Guilds: We need to discuss FTC Wiki's Teams & Guilds or else FTC Wiki will be full of random editors like for example like in FT Wiki's "Grammar Guild" in case a user does an edit with wrong information or grammar errors. So I think we should use the names of FT Wiki's Guilds and make our own kinds of Guilds. And link, "Time Sorcière" in case that in the wiki there are un-updated news, they can update the latest threads easier. Chat: Can you go to chat now I've been waiting.... Jerza: Why is Jerza's page lock and now no one can edit it? I agree with Dynasty, since I thought about the Guild question, too... The Grammar Guild is perfect, but maybe we should give it an other name, because it is the same as it is on the FT Wiki. My idea is: Grammar Checking Guild or something like that. I don't really know, if other Guilds can be formed on this Wiki, because it is for FT couples only. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:58,10/26/2012 Lucy vs. Lisanna I just created a Lucy vs. Lisanna page and decided to categorize it as fanon. If you decided to change itto semi-canon, feel free to do so. Please add it in the navigation bar above. Also, I want to be a candidate as an admin. Pretty please? :3 WingCastle (talk) 05:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Juyla Moshi, moshi! Please put the Juyla (JudexLayla) page in the Canon header. Arigatou! Re: suprise with work Thank you! ^^ I try to make the badge... For the Rival Creator... I think it should be WingCastle. She made two rivalries, too. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:17,11/10/2012 Natsu vs. Gray Me again. :) Made a Natsu vs. Gray page. Please put it in the fanon rivalry header . Arigatou~~. [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']]}} Badges Wow, it's really great I've been chosen for best rival creator. :) I'd love to help make the badges, but I don't really know how to assemble them. I can learn though. :) [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] Re: Again congrats Hi! I'm really suprised, that you made me a chat mod, but thank you soo much! ^^ I will stay active and editing! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:32,11/12/2012 Guilds and Teams for the wiki Hi Iceboy~ Well......about the Guilds and Teams question.....I think that Natsumi had mentioned it before. So, according to my survey, I think the following guilds/teams should be founded... #A guild that improves the articles in the wiki. #A team that accept fanon requests to create the articles. #A guild that provides quality images for the wiki-though we are lack of image providers at the moment. For name suggestions, I think we should make a discussion among the active users here. I don't really like the idea of using the same guild names as FT Wiki. So..... Waiting for your reply...... XD --Laven 07:29,12/6/2012 07:29, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Things for you to do Hi Iceboy~ Please help me in the following things. #Delete this page: Templete:UpdateMembers #See this: Update Complete! Team and put it in the teams pages. And the scroll too. I mean.... on the community--->teams--->this Update Complete! Team should come out. Got it? --Laven 12:23,12/10/2012 UTC) Done. --Laven 15:05,12/12/2012 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:help You're gonna have to be more specific. Is this the template you are talking about? It works fine for me. 15:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) You're making no sense at all. Can you please talk it over with another member of the Wiki on chat and let him/her explain it to me, because it seems that your knowledge of English is insufficient to explain what you want clearly. Thanks. 15:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Badge making As you can see here, I made a prototype of the Chatmod and the Technician badge. Firstly, I need your opinion, hope you like them! ^^ But more importantly, what was the mascot for admins? I could barely see the chat back then, so yeah. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:45,12/12/2012 New Wordmark Hey Ice! I would want to hear your opinion about this. I was just thinking for a while... why don't we change our current wordmark into a new ones? I created an image which looks better for my sight, though I would want to see what you think about it instead of changing it immediately. You can check it out here. Our wiki isn't a formal wiki right? So my suggested mark should be alright. The new ones isn't also as crappy as the current one which is my poor edit. Just respond back your opinion. Of course you could say no if you don't really want it, my dear co-admin. ;) We could just make another better one next time. Why? Hi. I saw you reverted my edits on the Template:FormerMage page. Why? I thought that because of the redesigning the pink-ish badge suits more than the old blue one... [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:42,12/15/2012 So, basically I can change it back? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:51,12/15/2012 Members section on main page I took the liberty to include the Technicians to this: Template:Members :D 19:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh no, it's not like that. I really don't have an important role here, but I did think I should be on that list, so it's kay. 14:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Since you asked me for quotes for the main couples, I tried to get some. Here are what I found (got from the FT Wiki): NaLu: Natsu to Lucy: "You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!" Or: "Save the tears for when we win." Yeah, they are suck, but I couldn't find anything better, yet. >_> Gruvia: Juvia to Gray: "Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?" (I think that's the best for them) Jerza: Jellal to Erza: "Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!" Or a childhood one: "Such beautiful scarlet hair....Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!" I think these are the main pairs. What do you think about the quotes? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:35,12/23/2012 Template deletion Can I ask you to delete this template please. 02:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, another thing. To make templates collapse, you need to add Javascript to your Wiki. Go to MediaWiki:Common.js, edit it and paste this code: /* Collapsible */ importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev'); 16:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) New user!!!! Hi Ice-make:gray, I'm MorganaDragneel, and I'm new to this Wikia (just joined two minutes ago! :D) I need a little help getting around, and I notice you have put up guilds. How do I join one? MorganaDragneel (talk) 14:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Mkay, so how about now? 17:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) This Wiki Needs... Hello! So, I've made a little list about what should we do on the Wiki in order to get new editors/make it enjoyable. *A more advanced maintenance. Like deleting unused imaging, better categorizing, etc. *More advertising. This is crucial. I've read some sweet guides on the Community Central, we should use them. *Some monthly and/or weekly competitions. Like: Editor of the Month, Guild/Team of the Month, Article of the Month, Picture of the Month, etc. I'm writing to you because most of those things need an admin. We can meet up on Chat or through Talk Page. Remember, in these things, you can always count on me. Please reply, [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:36,2/16/2013 I'm curious about your plans... ;) Btw, don't worry about the wiki during your exams, I will handle it, real life is always more important. Again, just tell me what do you want to do, I'll do my best to do it. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:15,2/20/2013 Re: Back Glad to have you back! How was the exams? And yeah, just tell me what's you're planning. I'm gonna give my opinions to it. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:14,3/6/2013 Re:Recruitment Done~ 11:51, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry, Gray. I'm so sorry for sleeping continuesly in chat. It's because I woke up at 4 am, since I wanted to review for my exams. Is there anything I could do for you? Anything? I'll do anything. 11:58, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Support Badge Alright. Thanks bro. 17:35,3/7/2013 17:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, forgot to add this. Being assistant Tech is cool. I don't mind one way or the other. I'm pretty chill about not being the one in charge. 17:48,3/7/2013 17:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ Just Visiting By and Saying hello that I made some of more edits here~. Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 12:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) see 'ya~ 100th Edit Just So you know this is my 100th edit Ice~ I'm so so so happy ^ ^ . Just saying Hi again and I hope you'll gonna reply me back :D 00:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Tell me Ice~san, will that pic do or do you want me to find a new one of Gray. please tell me. Appleplum > 11:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) please check it I have uploaded a pic of gray. Check it. -- Appleplum > 11:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Summary Thank you very much ! Arigato ! No one ever said that to me ever XD. You can ask me whatever you like. I'm online in chat now~ 07:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ice-san, I cant cropp that image. So sorry. But there is a image in FT wiki. If you like it, please use that. I am so sorry X 100000000000000000000. The image is in his profile. I guess you must have seen it. I am sorry for not being able to complete the task. So sorry Ice-sama. Appleplum > 12:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ice-san, I cant cropp that image. So sorry. But there is a image in FT wiki. If you like it, please use that. I am so sorry X 100000000000000000000. The image is in his profile. I guess you must have seen it. I am sorry for not being able to complete the task. So sorry Ice-sama. Appleplum > 12:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ice-san, I cant cropp that image. So sorry. But there is a image in FT wiki. If you like it, please use that. I am so sorry X 100000000000000000000. The image is in his profile. I guess you must have seen it. I am sorry for not being able to complete the task. So sorry Ice-sama. Appleplum > 12:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) MISTAKE Ice-san. So sorry for disturbing you. But I think that there is some sort of mistake. I have been given a golden badge for making 6000th edit but I havent even made 100 edits yet. Lol. please look in the matter as soon as you can. Sorry again. -- Appleplum > 14:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. Infobox Hi Ice~! About the pages' infobox, can I change it like the Fairy Tails' ? It's a bit more attractive if it looks like it. Re:Badge Yeah, sure. I can't do anything with it anymore anyway, so do whatever you want. Oh and anyway, we should not keep on copying templates and other stuff from the Fairy Tail wiki. Doesn't mean we are affiliated with them we can steal their uniqueness and originality. I suggest we lessen those acts. I hope you understand my points here, Ice. Someday we might just be in trouble for copying all the stuff from the main wiki, and I shall not tolerate these coercive acts any longer. Get the idea and think it over as the wiki's bureaucrat. Thanks for reading and good eve. Na na na Hi! Im wondering why is still there a christmas tree float on the main page, Dont u think it should be remove? just asking, I didnt mean anything to that. Sadako • Talk! 06:49,3/18/2013 New Infobox Hey Ice. I created a new infobox for our articles in our wiki. You can check it out here. I hope you like it, and so, i'll start applying it to the pages. You can see a sample here. By the way, if you'd be helping, please don't add it yet to the rival pages since i'll create another new template specially for those kind of pairs. Anyway, I created template pages for affiliations so we could put the character's affiliation with more ease. Examples are this and this. I removed the guild name but instead put it as a caption so when you put your mouse over it, you'll see the name. Read this as quickly as possible. Thank you for your time. Yo, gray I was gonna ask somethings for the Guilds and Teams: :1.How many Guilds will we have? I need to know that for the header and float. :2.How many Teams will we have? I need to know that for the header and float. :That's all for now. Have a nice day! 08:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Oi co-admin Hey Ice. Since you said before that I should have a guild or team to lead on, I decided that i'll create a team. It's a team for the technicians, with the same responsibilities with them. Since I find it hard for the Technicians to do their work because they don't know the next step, I think I'll create the team for them to take jobs, just like the other guilds and teams. I'll name the team "Techno Team" and get Hibiki as the team's mascot. I already created the guild mark so those details are final. Since Bere's rank of being the Chief Technician will be a waste if I make myself the head of the team, i'll make him lead it on. You also said before that i'll be the supervisor of all the guilds and teams, so I don't mind being just a member. What do you think about it? I'm excited on doing it so come online as soon as possible. AND TODAY MAKE SURE TO REPLY TO MY MESSAGES ಠ_ಠ (you don't usually reply when I tell you something >_____>) So that's all. Re:Congrats Thank You so much, for making me Admin, gray! You truly are a good friend. And I meant the both. Reply today or see my in chat today. 02:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, about the color, maybe Gray or Maroon. 03:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Some Ideas Hey Gray, I got some ides for the header: Check it out here (ver.1.) and here (ver.2). I temporarily placed the Ver.1 of my suggestion. I hope you consider it. 04:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I NEED YOU TO REPLY TO MY MESSAGES NOW ಠ_ಠ Re:Techno Team Yeah sure, why not? It isn't that bad for us to teach the users. But you see, do the users have to get near us just to do their job? The technicians have to be approached to do their jobs? Why is that? In that case then we could just remove the technicians? I want to create the team since I thought the technicians should do their jobs regularly and not just to stare at that page and do nothing. Help Hey Gray, can you come to chat here I need to ask you something. 11:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday (For so many days..) Gift 1: I know you wanna click it... Gift 2: Click this too.... You're gonna explode.... Gift 3: Gift 4: 05:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Question about adding another couple to the Semi-Canon section Question about adding another couple to the Semi-Canon section: There's a distinct lack of Freed here, and I would like to add Fraxus (Laxus/Freed) to the Semi-Canon page. There's enough evidence throughout the manga, anime, and light-novel of Freed's feelings for Laxus (and according to the light-novel, Laxus agrees), and it has been such a long-running and consistent thing that it merits acknowledgement. I've never edited or contributed to a Wikia before, but there are plenty of articles to help and I can back up my research if you would give permission. ZephiraZ (talk) 17:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Adding a page to navigation Hello, Gray-san! I noticed that the page DanLu wasn't in the navigation. I think it should be added. I will like it if you considered it. Thanks. I always smile ｡◕‿◕｡ (talk) 17:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) And I'm renaming Nassana to Nali. It's it's just No one uses the name Nassana out of this wiki. I hope it's okay. I always smile ｡◕‿◕｡ (talk) 08:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Bonjour Ice-Marque: gray (je ne connais pas encore ton prénom^^) Merci pour m'avoir dit que mon travail était excellent sa me touche, j'espérais que cela vous plaise :) Aussi je voulais également te dire si toi ou un des administrateurs si tu parles bien l'anglais ou pas car tu m'as dit que tu étais indien je suis français donc je te comprend^^ si un de vous pouvez corriger si j'ai fait des fautes dans la page NaLu dans "plus de détails" car j'ai peur que ce que j'ai mis sois incompréhensible ou pleins de fautes^^ Voilà encore merci a toi et aux autres :) Anti-Vandalism Team Hello Ice! First things first, thanks for deleting "Grayza Love"! It's good to see that you are still active. :) Second, you once said that you wanted to start an Anti-Vandalism team. I said then that it's not needed, but I've pretty much changed my mind. There are more users coming than in these days, mostly anons, whose just ship one or multiple pairs non-stop. I don't say it's wrong, as long as they stay in the comments section. However, some editors are going out of control. They're constantly changing the couples' status, e.g. NaLu to canon, Nasanna to fanon, etc. I warned them, though I can't do much. This is where the A-V team comes in. If you really start it, then everyone's life would be easier. The team would check the "suspicious" edits and they'd revert them if they're bad. And as you in the lead, in the case of excessive "vandalism", despite multiple warnings, you could actually ban them. What do you think about it? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:32,4/22/2013 No problem, school's always have the priority. About the team, you have complete control over it. You can set it up as you'd like. If you want Ultear as a mascot, then you'll have Ultear as a mascot. So, should I help with the creation? ^^ Another thing I want to ask is that "More Details" thing that has been on lots of articles. It writes some trivia about the couple. However, it isn't always canon information and it's hard to sort out. Should I remove it should I leave it? Lastly, I didn't know about your birthday. :/ Sorry, and happy belated birthday! ^_^ Thanks for answering! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 20:38,4/23/2013 Help me make a floater It's radical AND mathematical at the same time! Haha! (talk) 05:21, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Hello! can I add a page about the fanon couple Zevis..? Thank you in advance..! :D 06:38, May 13, 2013 (UTC) i'm sorry well its sad but its my fault sorry i left without any notification i was busy and i'm sorry you trusted me with responsibility and i let you down but all the best for everything and i'll edit whenever i get the chance and i hope you are not mad at me and well done on the progress. Fairy tailmage; Important Hey Ultear's lover... I think you should lock the pages so that only registered users can edit it. Anonymous users are just messing it up. That is really bad for the wiki. Now lets get to the unimportant part :P You are in Class 9th, right? And congrats for standing 1st. I was also ranked 1st XD and I also received two awards for it ^ ^ And my Summer vacations have started. Idk when the summer vacation starts in your state :( But I hope you enjoy it whenever it does :D Have a nice day everyday :P One more thing...after getting the views of the editors, I am going to make Cakza a semi-canon couple. You can have a look at it whenever you want and change it if you please. -- 12:16,5/20/2013 12:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Is that so? Sorry for the trouble then u_u Borrows Ice-san's magic. Ice Make: Huge Vanilla Sundae with Chocolates and Strawberries. x_x That will make my day. Thank you Ice-san. -- 12:39,5/20/2013 12:39, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank You!!! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 16:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. I just want to stop by to thank you for this honor. I will continue to do what I can in the best way I know of. And about joining a team or guild, I don't know how and I don't know what exactly happens in one. XD Policy Hey Gray, I noticed, in FT Wiki there is an age policy. But in here there is none. Is it needed for this wiki to have and age policy, since I've notice Natsumi stating that there are some users that are vandilizing pages, when I looked who they are, noticed one of them is NOT 13 and above. So, is that user suppose to be blocked for bothe age policy and vandilizm? 06:47, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi dude Hey man ,it seems we have a lot in common because im also addicted to GrayxUltear pairing and also i worship Ultear ask a goddess too! Well dude i come here to ask u if is it possible to change Grultear into Graytear since the pairing is well known by that name and it also they have official thread forum tittle by that name. Chat we talked about the time we're going to be on chat so that we can fnishnour duties and stuff... Anyways.... Simce Im alreay online, when will you be online? 01:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh my.... I forgot to tell you that I cant use Photoshop since, like I said, my laptop is broken. So... Aout the Ultear cropped image and the logo, I camt do it. I think if Red or Laven (<<< Not sure) is not busy, you can ask them. 07:36, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:I forgot the name of the header Done. 02:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Article Creation hey ice i have a concern with the basis of article creation in our wiki because, i saw it is written that guild members create article if requested by wikia users.Areyou sure thats ok i understand that they are fanon but the articles should have some sort of base info or fact on which the article will be created. For example, Mystogan and Edo Erza haven't even met properly or personally and to portray them as couple... its my opinion. Hola Heyo Ice-san. I wanted to ask if its a good idea if we add references to the articles. Re: I'm Sad Sorry I had to leave. Do you want me to create You X Ultear? I haven't read the latest chapter yet. I am still few chapters behind so I was reading that right now. But I heard that she died ;( And I don't Want that. ;( I have done a little work. You can add some things about yourself or anything else that you want. *pats Ice-san's head* Don't be sad. What if she somehow comes back? I am going to read the manga now because I need to catch up fast. See you soon. And if you want me to work more on that article, then please inform me. I will attend to it soon. Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Policies Hey Gray, though am not an admin but seriously you have to make more rules and policies to ensure proper functioning of the wiki. Whatever is already there is not enough you should really do something about it. You should have a discussion about the policies with their help make new policies and rules also the page needs content. Some Things Hey Ice. Just some things I noticed that I want. * First, should we have something like the Policy & Standards Council of the Fairy Tail Wiki? We should have a group for the Rollback users, of course. * Second, should we delete the comment-system in our articles? It's very disturbing and some comments only contain improper things. I'm half with this, I mean, I don't fully dislike it, since our wiki's not really a formal, but it just disturbs me. That's why I want to see your point of view. * Third, should we promote more? We only have a very few users with rights to help us. I'm also thinking of removing/replacing those inactive, but i'm swaying with it. * Fourth, should we only have teams instead? I meant, guilds should have a lot of user members in it, and as you can see, we don't have tons of users in our wiki yet. So I propose that we turn them into teams instead, since teams doesn't consist of tons of users, but just a few. We could at least make them into guilds again if our wiki gains more registered contributors. * Fifth, I want to change the background and make the white thing white translucent, just like this. I'd also like to change our favicon and a few imrpovements for the wiki-wordmark. * Sixth... the sixth is kind of sensitive so I wish to discuss it with you in a chat, Fairy Tail Wiki chat, or here, it's fine. Just come to Fairy Tail Wiki or tell me if you would come in here's instead. Agreed I agree with whatever red has said. Naming committee Hi I would like join the naming committee. Please tell me what do i have to do? Problem Okay i just realized that there can be millions of fanon pairs and we have to create them but with this amount of users in which half, actually more than half of them are inactive, we'll never be able to completely build this wiki. We HAVE TO promote our wiki and a hell lotta promotion and give our existing users a wake up call. wiki how did you even get the idea for making a FT couples wiki? Request Deletion Hi there. I would like to request the deletion of this page, Laxana, since there is already a page dedicated to the pairing between Laxus Dreyar and Cana Alberona called LaNa. Thank you for your time. 08:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Please delete Mysterza/ImageGallary as well since we already have Mysterza/Image Gallery with the right spacing and spelling. Thank you. 08:08, June 23, 2013 (UTC) So sorry for this. I noticed that there are two image galleries for the same pairing but different titles. Please delete Mystowalker/Image Gallery since Edo Jerza/Image Gallery follows the same format used in the other image galleries. Thank you and again sorry for taking up your time. 08:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry to Inform you i Ice I'm really sorry to inform you but Ultear is no more. She sacrificed her life saving the world. I'm really sorry but I'm changing her status everywhere. Fairy tailmage; 10:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Referencing Project Ah well, I saw some of our users add reference in our articles and I kinda agree with them. So, I thought we could create a referencing team/guild for our wiki to make things easier? What do you say? :3